girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pappy Joe
"Pappy" Joe Friar is a character in Girl Meets World. He is the grandfather of Lucas and maintains the Friar Ranch in Austin, Texas. History Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto (first mentioned) Lucas shows off his buffalo head nickel his Pappy Joe gave him during his mutton busting days, Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Upon learning Lucas has been signed up to ride Tombstone the Bull in the Austin Roundup Rodeo (and thus have the opportunity to redeem the Friar name which has been "in the mud hole" since Lucas fell off Judy the Sheep when he was five), Pappy Joe personally travels to NYC by train to pick up Lucas (and Zay) for a trip back to Texas. During the train ride, Riley, Maya, and Farkle come aboard, and reveal they are also going, and Pappy Joe allows them to stay at the Friar Ranch. Once the newcomers get unpacked, Pappy Joe disgustedly discards Farkle's "Billy Buckaroo" cowboy hat and gives him a more suitable one off his own hat rack, and compliments the girls on their Western outfits. When Riley decides to set up a version of the Bay Window in the living room, Pappy Joe promises to leave the rearranged items in place permanently. Cletis then drops by to tell everyone about the latest ferocious antics of Tombstone the Bull, and the Friar family friend leaves disheartened upon learning "Lukey" is the beast's next scheduled rider. After showing Farkle around the rodeo, Pappy Joe joins Lucas and the rest in the Rodeo Grill refreshment tent. There he encounters his rival McCullough, who is displaying great pride that his grandson Timmy, will ride Judy, the sheep Lucas fell off years before. Pappy Joe takes great satisfaction, when Timmy also falls off Judy. Meanwhile, Maya having now seen how perilous bull riding truly is, now wants Lucas to drop out, and states she will never talk to him again if he doesn't. Pappy Joe notes that facing fear is a part of life--you ride the fear or it rides you. He watches Lucas' ride on Tombstone, and when his grandson sets the Rodeo record on the bull, personally delivers the trophy reserved for the Master of Tombstone to Lucas. He is honored when Lucas asks his grandfather to hold it for him. As they leave the bull ring, Lucas stops to give Timmy a pep talk, and the boys' grandfathers reach a truce, as Pappy Joe and McCullough share a handshake. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) That evening, Pappy Joe rocks comfortably in his favorite chair on the front porch of the Friar Ranch, bemusedly listening as his grandson, Lucas, talks about Riley's earlier announcement that she now considers him like a brother, with Farkle and Zay. However, when Riley and Maya emerge from the house, Pappy Joe advises the boys to treat them right. While he pointedly looks away as the drama between Lucas and the girls unfolds, when his grandson asks where to go out for dinner, Pappy Joe suggests Chubbie's Famous Barbecue Pit, which he claims always has both good eats and good music. When Farkle states that barbecue food is not healthy, Pappy Joe rises from his chair and jokingly tells Lucas to get his shotgun. Farkle agrees to try the local cuisine, and Lucas invites his grandfather to come with them, but he declines, stating that he is extremely busy. As the kids depart, Pappy Joe notes to himself, as he settles back in place, that his chair will not rock itself. He is still there, as the kids return sometime later. Pappy Joe then stands up and begins an impromptu lesson on the letters written by Lord Chesterfield to his son advising him to behave himself on his world travels. Riley correctly deduces that her father, is behind the whole situation, which Pappy Joe admits, and produces a letter written by Cory Matthews. Before giving it to Riley, he quotes a bit for them wherein their teacher asks them to "take care of each other and enjoy the world." The kids don't want to end the night yet, and Pappy Joe makes them a campfire for their enjoyment. Maya states that she wishes she had a Pappy Joe of her own, and he tells her that she can consider him as such, before waving to the kids and leaving. Upon reaching his porch, he finds Vanessa looking for Zay and he tells her where to find him. The next morning, Pappy Joe takes his grandson to the Rodeo grounds where Lucas has a few parting words with both Tombstone the Bull and Judy the Sheep. Afterwards, Lucas thanks his grandfather for all he has done for him and Pappy Joe wishes Lucas good luck in the world. Season 3 Girl Meets Bear (mentioned) Lucas tells Riley that when he was four, Pappy Joe gave him a small drawstring bag, which he believes contains gold, and never wishes to open it, so he can't be proven wrong. Quotes Appearances *Girl Meets Pluto (mentioned) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) (stock footage) *Girl Meets Bear (mentioned) Trivia *First mentioned in Girl Meets Pluto, as he gave Lucas a buffalo nickel before his mutton busting rides. *He claims Lucas falling off Judy the Sheep placed the Friar name "in the mudhole." *It is unknown if he is Lucas' paternal or maternal grandfather. *He proclaims he will leave Riley and Maya's makeshift "Bay Winda," in place forever. *He takes an immediate liking to Farkle, Riley, and Maya. *He and McCullough share a rivalry of sorts. *He considers Cory Matthews to be good people. *He agrees to act as Cory's proxy to impart the lesson of Lord Chesterfield's letters to the kids. *He enjoys the contented feeling he gets sitting in his rocking chair on his own front porch. *He tells Maya to consider him her Pappy Joe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring characters Category:Friars Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male characters